Love is Patient
by xPeace of Heartx
Summary: Gwyn thought she was settled into an easy lifestyle, That was until she so gracefully ran into the Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker. What happens when the young car thief catches The Jokers undivided attention? Adventure ensues, Of course.
1. Introducing Gwyn

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman and Joker. I own Miss Gwyn. The End. ;)

Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

As I randomly go over this infamous verse in my already occupied mind, I can't help but let out a dark chuckle. So many use this verse—In speeches, quotations, lectures. Speaking as if it's something all can and should live by. Love, such a freely used word, Rarely—If ever—to be sincere and meaningful. I guess the famous verse does have its pros and cons— pros being that one can usually be motivated—if even for a second—to live by these beautifully gratifying words. The con is however, when that bubbly hopeful feeling of euphoria comes to an end—usually when that "significant other" pisses you off.

I guess you wouldn't call me a "hopeless romantic". In fact, I venture to say you could call me a complete opposite. While I do believe in love, I don't believe in the virtually invisible strings attached. I guess you could say I'm the type that believes in the whole "Actions speak louder than words" bit. After witnessing through most of my childhood how people can often say the words—"I love you"—and then turn around do actions that spoke of nothing but hatred and deceit, I'd pretty much made up my mind not to fall into the usual monotony of your average female specimen life. As they say, "The good ones are usually married or gay."

… Although—If that were true, why is the divorce rate so alarmingly high?

My name is Addisyn Gwyneth Bennett. Everyone calls me Gwyn—Anyone who calls me otherwise has a guaranteed 100% earned bitchfit instore for them. I'm _nearly _twenty-six—eeugh. A medical dropout, A legal dropout, A journalist dropout—You name it, I dropped out of it. My parents—the ever so elite socialites, were willing to so generously put forth the funds for my flip-flopping escapades. You see, it just so happens that there is an unwritten law, that any offspring of— oh say—a high-profile criminal attorney, simply _must_ gain a degree. But not just any degree! A degree that can solidly insure a place in the socialite life. Whether it be following dear ol' daddy's footsteps as an overpaid lawyer, Or taking the ever-so appropriate role as politician's trophy wife—Some stable background would always be required, Or at least a well covered up one.

Yep, I guess you could call me the disappointment of Tom and Martha Bennett. Being their only daughter, they'd set their expectations high. Though being a straight-A student, my having a mind of my own—and dare say it—a personality, was indeed an inconvenience. After being enrolled from boarding school to boarding school, then—upon graduating—being mingled around socialite parties. My father's desperate attempts to find a powerful son-in-law, failed miserably. After spending less than six months home after graduation and seeing that I had only two options— trophy wife or high-power career woman—I decided to try my luck at college life. And since I failed the latter, Guess where that left me?

Yep-- The estranged daughter of Attorney Tom Bennett and his lovely passive wife Martha. Of course, My parents-- not wanting to risk their image-- simply had their friends and beloved ones believing I was off in some other Country—Studying fine arts, exploring vast lands and all that. Little did they know I was right here in their precious city, Gotham. Sitting inconspicuously across the parking lot of Wayne Towers. Not that they'd recognize me. My once blonde hair was now back to my natural reddish brown color, once to the length of my waist and straightened, was now hanging in natural ringlets just above elbow length. After being disowned and cut off from all funds, I found it no longer necessary to follow my mother's methods of "Beauty" and went for a more natural look. I didn't mind it—It was natural, it was _me_.

The sun was just setting, the moon making its appearance, when my green eyes fell on what I was waiting for-- A sleek, black E-class Luxury Sedan. I couldn't help but grin, Nothing brought a smile to my face like a Mercedes-Benz. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a materialistic type. But I couldn't deny the man-made beauty in front of me—after all, it also happened to be my current job. I could already feel its leathered steering wheel at my finger tips, the purr of its engine. I waited impatiently for its soon-to-be former owner to make his way safely inside the building. Once he was out of sight, I stealthily made my way to the vehicle. Scanning the area once again, I swiftly took out the slimjim I had tucked away in my hoodie. _Careful… Careful… _I whispered mentally to myself as I worked on the lock. I smiled when I heard the satisfying _click_ of the lock and started to gracefully slide comfortably into the leather driver's seat.

"Nice night out, isn't it?" came a deep male voice out of nowhere.

Well, _crap…_

-------------------------------------------

This is my very first fanfic, I want to hear opinions! Please review. Constructive criticism welcomed. ;)

~ Peace of Heart


	2. So Politely Rude

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman. I own Gwyn. ;)

**So Politely Rude**

Some might say I usually hid my nerves well, kept my cool in even the most complex situations. Unfortunately, in this case I was severely caught off guard, lost my footing and thus fell. Correction, would've fallen—If not for the pair of solid and perfectly sculpted arms that caught me. But still, I was thoroughly embarrassed. After composing myself—and conveniently hiding the slimjim -- I made myself comfortable leaning casually against the Mercedes that was supposed to be halfway out of town by now. I looked up at the man in front of me, recognizing him immediately as the one and only playboy of Gotham, Bruce Wayne.

A full minute nearly passed when I decided to go ahead and say something.

"What do you want?" I demanded, trying to sound as impatient as possible. Wayne, however, while keeping a composed expression, had amusement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, How rude of me. I'm Bruce Wayne." He extended his hand out for a formal handshake, then returned it to his side when I didn't comply. "I was just on my way to the Gotham Press Annual party," he glanced over his shoulder toward an awaiting limo. "I was just admiring your car, Is it new?" He gave a friendly, charming smile.

_Well, It's technically new to me. _I simply nodded yes and glanced around the parking lot. Bruce Wayne was Gotham's most popular socialite, I'd met him briefly one or two times after returning home from school. My parents, of course, once hoped for something to blossom between us. Fortunately, Wayne wasn't the settling type. This was a relief to me, because he also wasn't my type, either.

Don't get me wrong, he seems like a pretty nice guy—for a socialite bachelor. Something tells me there's more to this guy, something behind the exterior. Even me—being the anti-social I am—wouldn't mind having a chat with the guy, maybe even having a friendship. But I'd happily left that life behind me, and now wasn't the best of times for a chat.

I was growing tired of the polite attempts at conversation. As I was trying to form ideal ways out of this scenario, Bruce cleared his throat.

"Are you new to Gotham? I don't believe I've seen you around," He kept eye contact with me, I could see him trying to place me from somewhere before, when I gave a neutral shrug, he nodded toward the idling limo. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to the party, make some new friends?"

I bit my bottom lip. _Now is definitely the time to make a politely rude exit. _"Actually, I'm um… in a hurry… to visit er, someone," I mentally kicked myself for sounding uncharacteristically nervous. "I wouldn't want to intrude… " I made my best attempt at a polite smile.

"Oh, no intrusion at all—It's my party," he offered a sheepish grin. "And whomever you're visiting is more than welcome. I invite you both personally."

I scowled mentally and added politely. "I wouldn't want to delay you to your own party," _And I'm pretty busy at the moment trying to steal this car…_

This only made his grin widen. "No delay at all, there's plenty of time—In fact I'm only late at being early."

_Of course…_ "I don't really have anything to wear…"

"There's plenty of time to find something," He glanced at his watch. "Party doesn't even start till after nine."

It was definitely time to use my acting skills; I mocked shock and looked at my watch. It was nearly seven-thirty, which technically meant nothing to me right now, not that he needed to know that. "Oh my, as much as I'd love to," _Cough, cough. _"I really need to get going."

When I saw him about to open his mouth to restate the previous extended invitation, I quickly spoke up. "My friend isn't much for parties… We had other plans."

He nodded, seeming overly disappointed. I almost felt bad, that was until he spoke again. "Do you by any chance know Mr. Allen?" He asked.

Even though I could tell he already knew the answer, I gave my own answer anyway. "No, I don't," I shifted my feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Why?"

He nodded to the Mercedes, his eyes serious. "I'm pretty certain this is his car," He pointed at the dashboard, When I looked I saw an envelope inconveniently laying there—Junk mail addressed to one Mr. Josh Allen.

_Crap… _I sighed and extended out my wrists, as if to be handcuffed. "Citizens arrest?" I offered with a grimace.

He only smiled and shook his head. "Just put everything back as it was, I'll let you off with a warning and politely suggest to Mr. Allen next time I see him that he remember to set his car alarm next time—He'll never know about this."

I smiled. I knew there was more to this guy. Any other socialite would've had me in handcuffs, doomed to be Gotham Times next front page story, declaring themselves lucky victims of a horrendous crime attempt. But…

I nodded. "I think that sounds fair—too fair," I eyed him a little suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

"Well, my invitation to the party is still on the table—but that is in no way a demand. Only a simple request for your company. You are in no way obligated. And I do ask you to please reframe from… " He glanced at the car then back to me. "theft. If you're having hardship- I'd be more than happy to help you find a more stable well-being."

I chewed on my lip as I tried to think of a polite, non-offensive way to decline. The last thing I needed was to be recognized. I was touched by his offer, but I'd already grown accustom to this life. There was no backing out. I locked the door of the Mercedes and gently closed it, then returned my attention back to the man standing before me whom was very patiently waiting for my reply.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I really do need to go though. But thank you—really. For everything." I offered him my hand for a polite handshake; he returned the handshake with a smile.

"Of course, It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss…?"

"Smith, Gwyn Smith." I easily replied with one of my most used aliases, Yeah… It wasn't very original. But hey, there were plenty of Smiths out there that could easily slow any tracker down.

"Miss Smith," He smiled and nodded. "It was a pleasure, I hope to see you again. Perhaps under different circumstances." He added with a swift glance at the Mercedes.

A gave a slight nod and a quiet "Have a good night." and turned on my heels to start my way out of the parking lot. It wasn't until I was halfway to my apartment that it hit me.

_Damn… I __**really**__ liked that car._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

There's chapter two! Don't worry, The Joker will be making his appearance soon enough. Please Read & Review. ;)


	3. Trick or Treat

_Here's chapter three of "Love is Patient"! Thanks for the reviews; they really put a smile on my face! ;)_

_Disclaimer: DC owns all Batman characters. I simply own Gwyn._

--------

**Trick or Treat**

_This was my luck… just my luck._

I let out a sigh as I collapsed onto my bed in my studio apartment. It wasn't what you would call a fancy apartment, nor was it run-down. I found it had an average comfortable feel to it. With a mixture of miscellaneous mismatch furniture, your everyday appliances and random objects here and there—This was what I called _home._ With my particular "occupation", I was financially well off. But money never really mattered to me. If anything, theft just happened to be my thrill—my shot of adrenaline. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of my first auto theft, and my second… and third… fourth, and so on. My smile quickly faded as my mind flashed back to present time.

Being caught was a rarity. Not that I had never been caught before—especially in my earlier days. But after much practice and experience, I'd pretty much become a magician. Being in a city for the rich, car theft wasn't a _major _concern. After all, they had garages full of cars, supreme insurance coverage, unlimited funds— these cars wouldn't be missed for long, they'd soon be forgotten along with other materialistic things they can easily replace. Besides, Gotham had much bigger criminal problems at hand.

From Scarecrow to The Joker and so on. I rolled my eyes. Only in Gotham Ciy would the most notorious criminals dress up for Halloween all year round.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring—banana phone. _The ringtone to my cell went off, I checked the caller ID which confirmed what I already knew—Al Johnson was calling. I sighed and answered with a scowl.

"Yes?" I answered as sweetly and sugar-coated as possible.

"Haven't heard from you today, Gwyn." Came his gruff voice. There was a slight pause and some shuffling in the background—probably trying to look busy at his oversized desk. "Any product?"

"Not at the moment… " I bit my lip and focused on a loose thread on the bed comforter beneath me. "There was a slight complication," _Pft_. "I'll haveeverything taken care of by the end of the week."

Al Johnson was a car dealer. Twice divorced and old enough to be my father. We had a fairly neutral friendship—I got him the vehicles, he bought them off me dirt cheap and sold them for top dollar. We were both satisfied with this arrangement. He, however, had become somewhat impatient over the years. After getting much profit off _my _work, he'd become greedy. Money of course became his passion. He was a business shark, and once money landed in his hands, he wanted more. The usual cycle of greed—need money, have money, then want all money. Who wouldn't become greedy, he was getting these vehicles for a steal—excuse the pun.

"I need some product by Wednesday, Gwyn," He sighed. "Think you can manage?" There was a hint of annoyance to his tone, which only irritated me further. It was Friday, which could only mean he had some upcoming gambling debts to pay off.

"I'll see what I can do, Al." I said impatiently, I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Ok," He obviously sensed my annoyance and didn't want to risk the bargain of an arrangement he had with me. Guess he was smarter than I thought. "I'll be in contact with you in the next day or two. Take it easy, Gwyn." He tried to make the last part sound sincere. I snapped my cell shut and tossed it toward the pile of pillows on my bed. I scanned the area looking for the TV remote, after oddly locating it in one of my shoes; I shrugged and flipped the TV on.

A very serious and frightened news reporter appeared on the screen. "_This just in, we have breaking news," _She began nervously. "_We just received word that there_ _was an explosion at Arkham Asylum—It is believed that The Joker-- along with other criminally insane patients- escaped. Gotham City police are working by the hour to find these fugitives, especially one that is believed to be The Joker. The Joker, who was captured and admitted to Arkham just under six months ago, was responsible for the death of Rachel Dawes and other various murders and bombings throughout Gotham City. He's been known as Gotham's most notorious terrorist. Police Commissioner James Gordon asks that everyone please remain safely in their homes until this dangerous criminal is once again captured." _She empathized the word "dangerous" and I rolled my eyes. "_As for the explosion at Arkham—we're told it was located at a smaller part of the building, where The Joker was being held. Construction is set to begin immediately after investigations of the area… " _She went on and her voice drifted away as I turned the volume down.

The Joker—Gotham City's worst nightmare. I snorted. A clown that went around playing with guns and bombs—granted, he was a murderer, but the mere thought of everyone getting their panties in a twist over Bozo the Clown was hysterical. I snickered. _Wonder what they'd do if "SpongeBob Squarepants" suddenly came to life as a notorious psychotic killer. _Haha, it was really past time for me to get out of this city. A lot of people say The Joker simply wants to see this city burn, but if you ask me… it was already burning long before the Clown Prince of Crime came along.

--------------------------------------------------------

I want to hear your opinions, yes—even the bad ones! Read & Review 3

~ Peace of Heart


	4. I Spy, With My Little Eye

Disclaimer: DC owns Batman and its characters; I own Miss Gwyn.

**I Spy, With My Little Eye…**

Saturday went by like any other; I spent my usual morning with a bowl of cereal, pop tarts and Saturday morning cartoons. When evening came I went about my business, snatching up a nice silver Volvo V50, a sweet little red BMW M6 convertible and—with much pride—a sleek Cadillac Escalade. After a long night of near-misses and near-run ins, I crashed on my couch. Other than Gotham City's latest hot topic; The Joker, who—what a surprise—was still out on the loose; and the latest sighting of the now-out-of-hiding Batman; and the usual impatient check-up call from Al—the weekend went by fairly quick and painless.

It was Monday afternoon when I'd just collapsed on my couch after a quick workout-- with my small selection of exercise equipment—and flipped on the TV. It was then that a very familiar clown-painted face occupied the screen; The Joker.

"_Good _afternoon,_ Gotham Cit-y!" _The handheld camera shook; Joker licked his permanently scarred lips. "_It is a pleasure, if I do say so myself, to be ah… back—after being so _rudely _detained." _The camera moved to the right; revealing a man gagged and tied to a chair. A man whom anyone could recognize as the local weatherman, Tim Moore. Obviously bruised and severely cut; he had strapped and taped to him what could only be a homemade explosive. "Now, _my bounty on the Batmans head is still ah void and active, in fact, its just ah _doubled!" He left out a mischievous peal of cackles. "_Now since Tim here is… _occupied, _I will be ah giving Gotham City its forecast! He he he. There will be a _slight _ah…" _he smacked his lips. "Climate_ change… with a slight chance of scattered body _parts_!" _

The image on the screen jumped and went snowy; with the sound of The Jokers mechanical laughter and Tim Moore's muffled screams in the background. I yawned and fiddled with the end of my tank top. _Looks like Gotham City police will be plenty busy tonight. _

Not two beats after this thought; there was a faint rumble and sound of explosion—most likely from a random warehouse in the city.

_Yep, _I thought. _Time to get to work._

_--------------------xxxxxxxxxxxx__--------------------_

I made my way to a car garage at the other side of the city. I went up several floors before spotting the object of my affection; A shiny black Audi S8. My eyes scanned the area and once I was sure it was clear I walked gracefully and casually to the Audi. I couldn't help but smile and run my hand gently over the smooth polished hood. _What a beauty… "_I'll call you… Sparkly." I sighed happily.

As I reached into my backpack to retrieve the tools necessary to carefully unlock the vehicle without setting off alarms; I heard tires screeching and whining in protest against the concrete. It sounded like it was coming closer and closer. I quickly grabbed my pack and ducked down behind the Audi. I sank further down when I heard the screeching finally come to a stop, just one vehicle away from me and the Audi. I closed my eyes and calmed my breathing, reducing to small silent breaths. I had to stay calm and quiet.

I heard slamming of some car doors and shuffling of various pairs of feet making contact with the pavement. I peeked around the corner of the Audi and easily spotted the source of all the noise; a black van with three or four men in clown masks busily loading something in the back. I raised my eyebrow then saw a flash of color—purple. I stifled the gasp trying to escape me and sank back into my hiding spot beside the Audi. Could it be him? Is that _really_ my luck?! I scoffed mentally. _It's okay, it's okay. All I have to do is stay quite till they leave… Easy. _

Ten or fifteen minutes went by before I finally heard the masked men load into the van and take off. My leg was just starting to fall asleep so I was relieved to be able to stand up and finish up business. I peeked around the Audi and scanned the garage; looked all clear. I let out a relieved sigh, stood up and stretched. I pulled my pack back out and started where I left off when I heard a very distinct, familiar and terrifying voice.

"Well, what do _we_ have _here…" _He stepped out from behind a concrete column, clicking his tongue to form a _tsk_ sound. You'd have to of literally lived under a rock not to immediately recognize this man. From his black orb eyes framed by greenish-blonde hair to his craved-smile traced by red clown paint; this was the one and only… Joker. There the purple-clad Clown Prince of Crime himself stood just feet away from me, menacingly fiddling with an all-too-sharp looking knife and grinning like a lunatic. _Yep… just my luck. _

Now, being the true smartass I am, my natural instinct was to search for an appropriately sarcastic comeback. However; something about this man just _screamed _'unstable'. So I thought it best to stick with a more basic… logic… mature _and_ level-headed response.

"Erm… um, well I… nothing." I grimaced. _Real clever way with words there, Gwyn. _My amazingly pathetic attempt at an answer only seemed to amuse him further, then again… what _didn't_ amuse The Joker?

The Joker couldn't seem to hold back a string of giggles as he replied. "_Now, _now… " I watched as he menacingly started to advance toward me with an evil glint in his eyes, "I spy... with my lit-_tle_ eye; something that is…" He smacked his lips and closed in the rest of the space between us. I backed up against the Audi as he waved the sharpened knife dangerously close to my face. "_lying-_ah." He took a moment to let his dark eyes roam, taking in my appearance; all black attire.

"Now, little Blackbird… I'll ask _again_," He leaned in closer, grinning insanely. "Wha_t_. Are you… do_ing?"_

I bit my bottom lip. My options were limited. If I lied; I would probably be tortured, thus leading to a slow and horrible death. If I told the truth; well… it might give me a minute or two before being tortured and killed. _Decisions, decisions. . ._

"Well, I… was actually going to… steal this car…" I made sure to look Joker straight in the eyes—not a completely easy thing to do—to show my sincere honesty.

"_Ah_… tsk, tsk _tsk…"_He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me closer; bringing the knife to my cheek._ "_So we have ah little thief here… Hmm?" He pressed the knife more, nearly drawing blood.

I had to find a way out of this—and fast. I refused to be Gotham City's next Joker victim. I searched my mind frantically for a way out. In conclusion; I decided on what seemed to be my only available option at the moment. With the memories of my past defense classes—distract, disable and run like hell—I readied myself. I had to be quick.

Suddenly, I mocked surprise and shock; and pointed behind The Joker. "Look! Batman!" He quickly looked behind him, I took this opportunity to give a solid kick to his groin; once he doubled over I quickly grabbed his head and made it connect with my knee. He fell to the side in a fit of hysterical giggles and cackles. I started to make a run for it—only pausing for a split second to give him a satisfying and humorous—to me—kick in the butt while he was leaning over.

Not really sure if I inflicted enough physical damage to him; I kept running until I was completely out of the garage. _Did I really get away? Did I seriously just escape The Joker? _I couldn't stop the excited smile that made its way across my face as I kept running. That was until I noticed a dark figure somewhere in front of me. I slowed down, further examining the mysterious figure—that appeared to be all black; black cape… and with a mask that appeared to be that of a bat. Batman…

He seemed momentarily distracted; looking up at the top floor of the garage. I followed his gaze and saw a flash of purple and green. Ah…

So, my options were; run forward, to a man dressed up as a giant bat. Or; turn around and run back into the clutches of a crazed homicidal clown. _Decisions, decisions. . ._

Without further delay, I made the only choice that seemed sane enough to me; I went right, jumped a fence and ran like hell—with no intent of stopping till I was home.

------------------------

Thank you for reading. Please review and let me know what you think so far! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. 3 3

~ Peace of Heart


	5. Burn

_Yet another update—the first bit is a dose of Joker. Read & Review please! Enjoy ;)_

_Disclaimer: DC comics owns Batman and all its greatness. I simply own Gwyn._

**Burn**

The Joker plopped down onto his couch; it had been quite a night. It was more than tempting to go after Batman, but Joker was somewhat… distracted. He replayed the confrontation over and over in his mind. He'd never quite seen anyone like that little _Blackbird_. There was something fiery about her; he liked that… He liked that a lot.

He reached over and grabbed the object he had tossed onto the couch when he first entered the living room; a black leather backpack. He couldn't help but grin as he pulled out its contents. _Little miss thing didn't think quick enough to ah grab her little purse. _He snickered as he pulled out what could only be identified as a wallet. He pulled out a Gotham City Drivers License and examined it closely.

_Gwyn 'Jones'… Hmm. _He was certain that had to be a fake…

He let his dark eyes linger on the photo ID. He studied every feature in her appearance; the way her long dark brown hair hung in ringlets, the way it perfectly framed her face, the way her lips had a perfect full shape, the visible dimple on the lower part of her left cheek. He saved his favorite feature for last; her green hazel eyes. The very same eyes that had made complete full sincere contact with his. He did love green.

Hmm… Simply killing her would be a waste. Such a _terrible_ waste. . .

_Waste not. . . _He thought as he smiled darkly to himself. This would be his _pet _project. Gotham City would burn—but with _his_ queen at his side. "Well, my little _Blackbird,"_ He giggled. "looks like I may have to _steal_ you."

------xxxxxx------

_Gwyn's POV_

I ran through my apartment door, nearly running into it when I didn't give it enough time to fully unlock. I hastily locked every available lock on my door; I wasn't going to take any chances. I collapsed onto the couch to catch my breath. _That. Was. Freakin'… insane! What the hell, it's not even Halloween yet…_

I closed my eyes and let my heartbeat get back to a normal rate. A steamy hot shower. That was definitely what I needed. I got off the couch and made a beeline to the bathroom. After turning the water on full blast, I stripped down and got in. Letting the hot water wash over me; I thought of nothing but its comforting heat and the way it relaxed my tense muscles. I didn't keep track of time or let my mind wonder to tonight's events.

I finished with shampooing and conditioning my hair. After turning off the water and drying off I threw on a pair of gray loose sweatpants and black tank top. I went over to my bed, pulled back the covers and crawled in, covering my head and shutting my eyes. I was more than ready for this day to come to an end as I drifted to sleep.

_I was running._

_The stone path was endless. Every corner I turned revealed another that looked exactly the same. I was wearing a full white Victorian-style gown. I kept running, frantically searching for an exit. I was becoming increasingly more terrified as I heard the faint ticking of a clock making its way closer. As I turned through yet another corner I slammed into something very solid. A pair of strong arms suddenly enclosed around me, pulling me into an embrace. I lay my head on his chest momentarily to catch my breath; It felt oddly warm and safe. I pulled away just enough to look up into the eyes of my captor—The Joker. _

_He was looking into my eyes. Something was different. His eyes were a softer brown. I felt myself smile and he returned an equally gentle smile. Everything was quiet and peaceful. But then suddenly the loud tick-tock of a clock started back, louder than before. I stared, terrified, as the Joker's smile turned wicked and his eyes returned to dark. No longer being able to look into his empty eyes, I looked down and gasped; my white dress had turned red. Blood red. At that exact moment I heard the chime of a clock. Everything around me became engulfed in flames. The Jokers mechanical laughter filled my ears as everything suddenly turned black._

I jolted awake in cold sweats. Once I calmed my breathing, I looked over at my clock. It was 5:57 in the morning. Sure that I wasn't likely to get any more sleep; I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I concentrated on pushing my nightmare far out of my mind. _It was just a dream. It's over._

As I walked over to my open kitchen, I glanced over at the table near my front door that served as a catch-all. Something was missing. . .

I was pondering over this as I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet; I was reaching for a box of cereal when it suddenly hit me. Something _was _missing. My backpack. My backpack that contained most of my tools and… identification. I'd left it at the parking garage… I left it with… The Joker. That pack could lead him directly here.

… _Oh_, _crap!_

I darted straight to my closet, grabbing a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and—most importantly-- objects that could serve as weapons. I quickly changed clothes and pulled my hair back. Afterward, I returned my attention to weaponry. I wasn't too fond of guns, so my supplies only consist of; a decent sized pocket knife, a can of mace and a baseball bat. After deciding mace could most likely effect me just as bad as the attacker, I pocketed the knife.

At that moment; I heard a brief light knock on the door. I turned my head sharply to the sound. Gripping onto the bat with all my strength and holding it up ready to strike, I tip-toed over behind my couch and stared at the door for a long moment. I heard the sound again, this time I ducked behind the couch, eyes wide and staring at the door as if it was about to explode.

Any other time, my reaction might've been humorous. I could only hope I'd be alive to laugh about it someday.

After several odd minutes of silence, I cautiously got back up on my feet. I took a deep breath and advanced toward the door. Bat still in hand; I carefully unlocked each lock on my door, cringing whenever it clicked too loud. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly…

The hallway appeared to be empty. I peeked my head around the door and scanned left, then right. Then left and right once more for good measure. I sighed in relief and was about to shut the door when something caught my eye.

There at my feet; was a small purple box with a green shiny bow on top; tucked neatly under the bow was a tag that read clearly: _To Gwyn._

_------------------------_

_And the plot thickens! Let me know what you all think! _

_Much love-_

_Peace of Heart_


	6. Procrastination At Best

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman_

**Procrastination At Best**

I had three options.

1. Ignore the package; nail the door shut and hide under my bed.

2. Run to the police; and most likely be identified as a car thief in the process.

3. Act rational; calmly bring the package in and see what exactly is in it before getting all worked up and thus losing my sanity.

None of these options seemed possible at the moment, but after recovering from the initial shock, I decided on option three. Gingerly picking up the small gift box, I closed and locked the door and set the box on the kitchen counter. I stared at it for a few moments. _I guess it's time to open it… _I glanced over at the clock above the refrigerator; it was just after seven o'clock_. Well… I don't have to open it right_ now_._ _I do have some things to take care of. . ._

Without thinking any further of it; I set off to perform my daily tasks of cleaning, organizing and rearranging some furniture.

Okay, so remodeling my living room furniture wasn't _exactly _a 'daily task'. But I found it necessary today.

I started off with making my bed, making sure each pillow was in its specific place and making sure the sheets and comforter were wrinkle-free. I went from that to readjusting random knick-knacks, dusting, making sure lamps were centered exactly in the middle of end tables and nightstands. From there I went to my walk-in closet; rearranging clothes and lining up my collection of shoes. After that I went on to the living room; readjusting the couch, moving the TV to a more convenient spot, straightening the magazines on the coffee table and did some more light dusting. From there I went to clean the bathroom; scrubbing every surface, taking extra time to make the bathtub and shower spotless. I then moved on to restocking toiletries, refolding towels, straightening out the shower curtain. . .

When the bathroom was completely spotless, that left the kitchen. I sighed and made my way toward the kitchen, avoiding any eyesight of the gift box that was still sitting on the counter. I put the cereal from earlier back in its place in the cabinet then moved on to washing what few dishes were in the sink. After drying and putting them away I cleaned the countertops, I moved to clean the counter where the box was still laying. I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the box and glanced at the clock. It was now 7:48… in the evening.

This was borderline procrastination… at best.

What was I doing? How could I let anyone—even The Joker—make me react this way? It was irrational. This wasn't me. This wasn't the person I knew; the person who stood up for what she wanted and what she believed in, even against her own family. The person who started with nothing when she left home and learned the hard way of how to take care of herself. The person who gave Danny McLaney, the high school jock, a broken nose after he made a pass on her one day in cafeteria. And—most of all—this wasn't the person who had kicked Joker's butt the other night in the parking garage.

I had proven before I could take him down. If worse came to worse, I could do it again. I _would _do it again.

With newfound confidence; I reached for the box, picked it up and pulled the top off.

Inside, was a key that I immediately identified as a car key. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _A car key? _I searched further in the small box and discovered a small note card that simply stated; 'Garage'.

Everything clicked in at once; I turned on my heels and darted out the front door.

I rushed to my apartment complex parking garage; holding the key securely in my hand. I stopped dead in my tracks when I spotted it.

The shiny black Audi S8, parked right beside my own car. Sparkly. . .

I walked toward it with caution, my eyes carefully scanning the area. I stood there for a good two to three minutes, staring at its perfectly polished beauty. After working up enough nerve I approached the driver-side door and unlocked it. I waited a few seconds before opening the door. What would happen? Would he have rigged the car to explode? Was it going to leak laughing gas? Would he pop out from the back seat-- just like in the movies?

After much debating, I decided to face whatever might be waiting for me. I cringed as I slowly opened the car door. With the door now completely open, I noticed my backpack on the floorboard. Then, my eyes immediately fell on what was in the driver's seat; A china-face clown doll. And in its little porcelain hands-- a note with a red smiley face. I picked up the note without second thought and read its contents.

_See you soon, Blackbird._

_-J_


	7. Fade To Black

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Fade To Black**

The week went by rather slowly. I went about my regular business, taking a few extra precautions when it came to security. I didn't go anywhere without something that could serve as a weapon, I locked every lock on my door whenever I was home and when I was able to sleep; I slept with a baseball bat near my bedside.

As I lay on my bed, my mind drifts to a certain purple cladded clown. Unfortunately, he had become the main subject of my thoughts over the last week. As much as I tried to think of other things; he was always in the back of my mind. My nightmares continued as the week progressed. _Nightmare_ rather—as I always had the same exact one with the same exact cycle. The only difference would be the ending; at the end of the nightmare it would be increasingly more painful. The burn felt more real as did his embrace, the chime of the clock would still ring in my ears even after waking up, as did his mechanical laughter. As much as I tried to tell myself I was over reacting; I knew deep down inside I wasn't. I knew The Joker would eventually come after me again. He was a man of his word.

I looked over toward my nightstand where the china-face clown doll sat. I had attempted to discard it many times. The evening I had received it; I tossed it in the trash on my way back to the apartment, it mysteriously found its way back to my front door the following morning. The next day I went to throw it out again, this time on trash pick-up day; it was returned again. This went on for a few days. After the night before last; when it was returned with a note attached—which simply had a sad face drawn on it—I had become pretty positive that I was being watched.

_Maybe he just wants me to keep the doll—maybe that's all he wants. Maybe he just has this weird warped dolly fetish thing. . ._

Right… and the holocaust was just a tea party.

I sighed and crawled out of bed. It was mid-afternoon and I hadn't eaten all day. I searched the kitchen only to discover my newfound ability to procrastinate had also taken effect on my food supply. _I suppose I need to run to the store. _I glanced at the cordless phone by my couch; it had the local pizza place on speed dial. _Tempting. . ._

No. I had to go to the store. The store had a glorious selection of low-carb non-fat and calorie induced foods. _My body is my temple, my body is my temple. _I chanted as I grabbed my car keys and went out the door…

…

I burst back through the door, slamming it back shut in the process and dove into the couch. I grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial number for the pizza shop. After placing my order I tossed the phone into the nearby plush chair.

_Nice resistance, Gwyn._

"Give me a break, I'm under distress." I was now talking to myself; never a good sign.

I yawned and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into a light, dreamless sleep.

------xxxxxx------

As I stretched out my arms I glanced at the clock and yawned. It was nearly eight o'clock, I pouted. My pizza was late. I made my way over to the front door and peeked my head out, checking for a note; maybe I slept through the delivery…

Nope, no note…

I walked back into the living room and searched for my phone so I could give the pizza shop a piece of my mind; holding my beloved pizza hostage was not something I would tolerate. I grabbed my phone and as I started to hit the call button; there was a knock at my door. _Finally. _I tossed the phone back on the couch and made a beeline to the front door, grabbing my wallet in the process. I swung the door open with every intention of scolding the delivery boy. All words were lost when I opened the door and saw him. This was not the delivery boy. . .

This was The Joker.

There he was in front of me, holding a pizza box and decked out in the pizza shops' required uniform; red polo shirt, tan khakis and a red baseball cap. He had his usual smeared on makeup and wore a mischievous grin with an evil glint in his dark eyes. Instinct took over as I dropped my wallet and gave a swift kick to the pizza box. It flipped and successfully smacked Joker in the face. I immediately turned and ran toward the living room area. I jumped over the couch so that I was behind it, searching frantically for my baseball bat. But the Joker was already at the other side of the couch, staring straight at me with his signature blade in his hand.

"Now, now. Let's not-ah play hard-to-ge_t_, Addi-_syn._" He giggled.

"How did you know my name?" I demanded.

"Would you-ah believe _Google_?"

I narrowed my eyes. He was finding this humorous. I spotted my phone on the couch and took a carefully calculated step toward it, but Joker synchronized and followed my same steps. I froze in place before he could get any closer. _I need to distract him. If I could just grab the phone and make a run for the bathroom. . ._

"So, um… the pizza was over twenty minutes late. I should get it for free, y'know." I tried to make this sound as light and casual as possible.

"Ah, he he. I was _slightly _delayed." He shrugged and snickered, "had to ah kill the delivery boy first."

My mind flashed to the memory of the delivery boy I'd grown used to. He was about my age. Tall with dark features and dimples. "You _killed _the delivery boy?" I scowled, "Damn it, he was cute."

Something flashed across his features, from confusion to anger. Before I could react he dove over the couch, tackling me down in the process. My head connected with the dark wood flooring and my vision started to blur. Joker put all his weight on top of me and pressed his sharp blade against my neck. I struggled against his weight desperately.

"Now let's not be ru_d_e-ah." He seethed.

My struggles ceased as he pressed the blade harder against my neck. He leaned in close to my ear and hissed, "_Bye-bye, Blackbird_." He grabbed me by the neck and hit my head against the floor again. And as he stroked my cheek and brushed my hair back, everything began to fade to black.

_

* * *

_

_Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. The storyline will be picking up soon—suspense will ensue. And there will also be some new characters making their appearances soon. Please be sure to review. ;)_

_~ Peace of Heart_


	8. Wakey, Wakey

_Thank you reviewers! I'm really glad you're all enjoying this story. There will be no need to freeze a frozen waffle to my head; for I will continue this story until it is finished! ;D_

_Disclaimer: DC comics still own Batman._

**Wakey, Wakey.**

_I knew I was dreaming._

_I was stuck in the same relentless dream; the dress, the clock, The Joker and the flames. Only this time the flames didn't last. Something put them out… something… wet…_

I jolted out of my dream to discover to my absolute distaste that I was soaked. I was confused until I heard the endless cackling of the Joker, who was standing beside me with a now empty glass that I assumed previously held water. He walked away and placed the glass on a dresser, still in a fit of giggles.

"You were-ah screaming in your sleep," He explained, "it was uh _annoying._"

I felt the slow throb of a headache starting in at the back of my head. It was then that all the recent events flooded back into my memory. _He kidnapped me. He hit me in the back of the head… and kidnapped me! _I narrowed my eyes. _And he called me __**Addisyn.**_

"You _bastard!_" I shrieked as I lunged at him; tackling him. We both landed on the floor with a loud _thud_. Joker was cackling as I attempted to inflict physical harm to him by punching his chest. This didn't last long; he got up and hauled me back over to the bed, tossing me back onto it.

"You're uh a feisty one," He smacked his lips; "I like tha_t_." He giggled again as he headed back toward a door I could only guess was the exit.

I glared at his back as he exited the room. _Friggin' psychotic clown-man. Since when did giggling like the Pillsbury Doughboy become badass?_ I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked. Well, escaping was most likely impossible at the moment, I had heard the click of the locks on the door after he left. So the only thing left to do was take in my surroundings and plot.

This was a surprisingly nice bedroom. I would've thought it was a five star hotel room if not for the odd-homey feel. The bed was plush and queen-sized, with an elegant dark wood headboard that matched with the dresser, nightstands and vanity. The main theme of the room appeared to be deep purple with ancient gold and green trimmings wherever appropriate. I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the china-face clown doll lying in the seat of a plush chair. I scoffed and got off the bed to explore further into the room. Next to the dresser was another door, I opened it only to discover it was a simple walk-in closet. Next was another door set near the bed. It was a bathroom that followed the same theme as the bedroom colors.

I walked over to the vanity and examined it; there were scattered tubes of various makeups and such. I sighed and plopped back down on the bed. I pondered as I stared up at the ceiling.

Onward to plotting. . .

My mind wondered over various scenarios; anywhere from shooting the makeup liquid from the tubes into his eyes to blind him and then running like hell; to trying to bust a hole through the wall to escape through. Though the latter option was most likely not possible unless I turned into the Hulk…

I frowned to myself. Even if I by miracle managed to escape—I had no idea where I was. I had to be somewhere near Gotham City… Joker _had _to be somewhere conveniently close to the city he terrorizes. Especially with the gas prices these days. . .

I would just have to ride this out. Obviously, if his intentions were to just kill me, I'd be dead already. So, I would just have to see what his reason even was to take me from my home, and then when the opportune moment came; I would make my escape.

I heard the doorknob turning and sat upright on the bed. Jokers head poked through, he wore his usually grin as he came through the door with something in his hand. I stood up and froze when I heard growling. The Joker snickered as I discovered the source of the growling; next to him on a leash was a huge black dog. After stepping completely into the room and shutting the door behind him, he unhooked the leash. He took a step toward me and my immediate reaction was to flinch away, this caused the huge dog to jump toward me with his teeth bared and a low growl. I took a slower, careful step back and scowled.

"Sheesh. Easy there, Lassie."

The Joker scoffed, "His _name_ is _Benji_." I raised an eyebrow at him but he turned back toward the door. Any other time I would've welcomed his exit, but he was forgetting _something._

"Hey wait! Where do you think you're going? Don't leave me here with Kujo!"

He turned around with a wide grin, "Frank_ly_, my dear, I don't give ah _damn!_" he exclaimed and exited dramatically.

I blinked and sat down on the bed.

…

Am I seriously being held captive by a psychotic homicidal clown that quotes '_Gone with the Wind_' and has a vicious man-eating dog named _Benji?_

* * *

_I had a bit of fun writing this one. Hope you all enjoyed! Please be sure to review. ;)_

_~ Peace of Heart_


	9. Time Well Wasted

_Another third-person chapter of Joker-y goodness! Enjoy and please review. ^_^;_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman_

**Time Well Wasted**

"You want to know how I got _these scars?"_ The Joker asked his latest victim; Stevie Lace. She was a local prostitute. She replied by spitting in his face.

The Joker sighed and wiped the spit off his face. He put the gun to her head; he cocked it and looked toward one of his henchmen. "They _never_ want to know about _me" _He complained, "It's always uh about _them_." He pulled the trigger and there was a fatal _bang _and _slump _sound. He stepped over the body of Stevie and handed the gun to one of the henchmen. "Drop her off at uh, _Commission_erGordon's, fron_t _door." He snickered.

Two henchmen picked up the body and exited the warehouse silently.

Joker laughed and kicked one of Stevie's stray heels across the room. A remaining henchman cleared his throat and Joker looked over at him. "Is ah something on your min_d_?"

"I was just curious, J," The man crouched down to the puddle of blood on the floor, running his index finger through the warm red liquid, "what are your intentions with the girl? The one locked in the room?" He seemed dazed, bringing his index finger to his mouth and tasting the blood.

"I don't ah believe that's any of your _concern, _Mala_chai._"Joker was irritated at Malachai for even bringing _her_ up, if not for his loyal servitude over the years; Joker would've disposed of him by now, as he usually did with all his goons. But Malachai deemed himself somewhat useful when he helped him escape Arkham Asylum. Honestly at this point, Joker didn't have much of an idea himself what his intentions with Gwyn were, not that he would be admitting to that anytime soon. He _did _have an image to maintain.

"Of course not, my apologies." Malachai swiftly rose to his feet and exited the room; leaving Joker to ponder.

His original intent was to corrupt her mind; to have a queen by his side to watch this City burn. How he was going to do that… he didn't _exactly_ know yet.

Joker never usually second-guessed himself. He was a man of his word, and when he decided something; he went through with it. But there was one thing he had not prepared himself for; her strong will. It had been years since anyone had tried to put up a fight with him, except for Batsy, of course. He had to break her so he could bring her over to _his_ side. There was a fine line between his side and _their _side; and she was dancing on it. She would eventually have to give in.

He giggled and grinned cruelly. He would break her. He would cause her pain like no other has felt before. All the possibilities ran through his twisted mind; he would make her bleed, he would make her cry and _beg_. He would bring her down so low she would beg for death, and just before that fire inside her went out; he would fuel it. He would make everything inside her erupt in flames. He would make her see this city for the bottomless pit of greed and despair that it was. And when she lost all hope; he would offer her alliance, and together; they would watch Gotham City crumble.

_Madness is like gravity… all it takes is a little push._

------xxxxxx------

Joker skipped down the hallway and went through the bedroom door; only to be stopped dead in his tracks. He stared incredulously at the sight before him. Gwyn was sitting up on the bed with her legs stretched out; curled up next to her was Benji, his attack-killer dog, with his head on her lap. She was gently stroking his head and ears. They looked all too comfortable. Gwyn grinned and picked up her hand to wave 'hi' to the Joker. This caused Benji to whine in protest and nudge her elbow with his nose for her to continue to pet him, Gwyn obeyed.

Joker quickly composed himself and walked over toward the bed. He leaned over to examine the dog—to make sure it was in fact the same dog he had left here earlier. It was. Joker frowned a bit, that was his favorite attack dog. Gwyn looked very smug and amused. The Joker simply shook his head and let out a few 'heh hehs' , then to Gwyn's absolute annoyance; he took his coat off and plopped down on the bed next to her.

Gwyn shot Joker a look of pure annoyance and he returned the look with one of mock sheepishness. It stayed silent between them for several minutes before the Joker spoke up, rather cheerfully. "So, the uh _funniest_ thin_g_ happened earlier, I—"

Gwyn cut him off, "Why did you kidnap me?"

Joker didn't exactly know how to answer that question, so he opted for subject change. "You know how I got these _scars_?"

"Tried to put your fist in your mouth?" She replied in monotone. This only made the Joker burst into a hysteric of giggles, Gwyn rolled her eyes. Once Joker's laughter ceased she spoke up again.

"You know, I'm just an average everyday car thief. I have absolutely no valid connection with the _mayor, _or District Attorney, _or_ Batman." She gave him a pointed look, "Or to anyone else that would interest you. So I don't see what my purpose to being here is."

Joker rolled his eyes and replied exasperated, "Jus_t_ because I ah, 'kidnapped' _you_, doesn't mea_n_ I necessary-_ily _wan_t_ something."He smacked his lips and looked at her suggestively, "Unless uh, of course, you _want_ to give me some_thing_."

Gwyn replied by simply glaring at him.

"Besides, I have the whole _Batsy_ situation, _un_-der con-_trol_-ah." He took on a look of pure smugness; he did have a plan, and he would soon fulfill it.

"What did Batman ever do to you anyway?" Gwyn asked curiously. Joker twiddled his thumbs and didn't reply.

"Stole your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Stole your mail?"

"No."

"Ran over one of your dogs with his Bat mobile?"

"Ah, No."

Gwyn took a moment to ponder this, and then she gasped.

"Are you ga—"

Joker quickly cut her off and replied sternly, "_**No**_."

Gwyn simply shrugged, "Well, It seems like a waste of time to me."

"Time you uh, _en_joy wasting, my dea_r_, is not wast_ed_."

They were quiet for a bit. Benji eventually got up and Joker jumped to his feet to let the dog out the door. Gwyn appeared to be deep in thought, she had her eyebrows furrowed and her lip was set in a pout. She was staring at the china-face clown doll when Joker cleared his throat and acted exasperated; as if he were in a normal everyday conversation and someone was being rudely silent.

"Well, you know. I won't make a very good hostage if you starve me to _death._" Gwyn stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Righ_t_ you are." Joker opened the door and gestured with his arm; acting as a doorman. "Right this, ah way,"

Gwyn looked slightly taken aback by his sudden hospitality, but complied nonetheless. She hopped off the bed and walked gracefully toward the Joker, stopping when she reached him. He held his arm out and after a short pause she took it, he led her down the massive hallway. She took this opportunity to take in her surroundings; it was clearly a mansion of some sort, very elegant and open… not at all what anyone would expect the Clown Prince of Chaos to reside in. As he led her into the spacious kitchen; she went ahead and stated her thoughts.

"This isn't exactly the kind of place I would've imagined you living in…"

"What did you, uh expect? Torture cham_bers_, mangl_ed_ bodies and uh _chain_saws?"

"Not the chainsaws…" She shrugged lightly, Joker shook with laughter. She couldn't help but smile a bit; his laugh was oddly contagious when it was sincere. Joker's laughter slowly ceased and he gestured for her to sit at the table while he searched through various cabinets. As he hummed and giggled; he grabbed out random containers of food. He was glad he had kidnapped this woman. The Joker grinned to himself. _Very_ glad.


	10. Poker Face, Joker Face

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you reviewers –reviews make me happy. ;)_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Poker face, Joker face**

_Gwyn's POV_

"No!" I cried, defeated.

Joker let out his signature string of mechanical laughter and threw the console's controller down. He had just beaten me for the fourth time at Tekken. This was a sight that could easily either amuse someone, or seriously frighten them. I wasn't even sure exactly which of those emotions I was feeling at the moment. I was currently sitting beside the _Joker_ on _his_ couch… in _his_ living room… that was located in _his _mansion, and playing _video games…_

It had been a week or so since he brought me here. After I spent the first day or two evaluating the situation; I decided the most efficient way to attempt an escape would be to first gain trust. Unfortunately, this meant obeying Joker's every command and putting up with his moronic goons. But surprisingly –after just a few days of proving submission-- Joker gave me a _limited _range of freedom. This newfound limited freedom included; monitored access to the living room, unsupervised showers (I _really_ rather not get into that one.), and access to his very own built-in library. It turns out; Joker is quite the avid reader. He also cooks, which both amused and confused me.

So I spent most my days reading. Joker spent his terrorizing Gotham City. At the end of the day –or night, he would come back either insanely gleeful or moodily silent. We did have fights, usually due to me getting frustrated and asking him to let me go already, or his annoying habit of referring to me as _Addisyn, _or _Addi._

Joker also took the liberty of having my wardrobe moved here, which I did appreciate, however –I did _not_ appreciate him taking it upon himself to go through my underwear drawer. _Bastard…_

My thoughts were brought back to present time as Joker cleared his throat. I glanced over at him and he looked at me expectantly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not playing again." I stated.

"Is ah, someone a sore los_er_?" He smacked his lips.

"No," I said honestly, "I just don't give into monotony. You're good at this game and I'm not."

"So uh, is there something _else_ you'_d _rather do?"

"Go home?" I said hopefully. Joker replied by simply giving me a skeptical look. This irritated me. This was getting old; I had my own life. I know Al had to be plenty desperate by now, I had to have hundreds of missed calls from him on my cell already… not that I really cared, but still –I needed to get on with my own life now. I sighed, "You can't keep me here forever, you know, people will start looking for me." _Not really, but this is at least worth a shot._

Unfortunately, Joker saw through my façade. "A_huh_," He got off the couch, "I ah, find that har_d_, to _be_lieve. You uh, didn't _exactly_ have any 'frien_ds_', Addi_syn._" He started giggling.

That did it. I jumped to my feet and slapped him across the face. Joker quickly reacted by grabbing me painfully by the wrist and dragging me down the hallway. Once he reached the bedroom; he threw me inside. I landed beside the bed, nearly missing contact between the corner of the bed frame and my head. I got back up to my feet and glared at him.

"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me?" I demanded.

"Becaus_e_, dear Addi_syn_, then I would miss these uh, ten_der_-heart_ed_ moment_s_." He grinned and slammed the door shut, leaving me fuming.

A few seconds went by before I could respond, "You know, I thought I was kidnapped by *The Joker*, not the physchotic-homocidal-and-sometimes-friendly-_smartass_-clown-guy-that-cooks." I shouted.

I plopped down on the bed and rested on my side. My wrist was throbbing; there would definitely be a bruise. I closed my eyes, refusing to let any tears fall.

_Bastard..._

------xxxxxx------

I woke up from my nap and stretched. I sat up on the bed and glanced at my wrist; sure enough, a fresh bruise was making its appearance. I sighed and got off the bed to walk toward the door, I wondered if he had locked me in here. To my dismay, the door was unlocked. _Hmm…_ I opened the door and peeked my head out, no one was insight. _No way... _I couldn't help the shred of hope bubbling up inside me. I left the room and tiptoed down the hallway; only to have that small bubble of hope burst when I spotted the lone henchman sitting in the kitchen, shoving Twinkies in his mouth. He saw me and stiffened, I quickly reassured him.

"Just going to watch some TV." He seemed to relax a bit, I nodded and went toward the living room; sighing as I entered. I plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through the channels with the remote, I stopped when I landed on the local news channel. The news anchor appeared on the screen looking flush and panicked.

_"This just in, we have breaking news. The Gotham City Community Center has been attacked. I repeat, there has been an explosion at the Gotham City Community Center. Eye witnesses believe this is yet another attack of terrorism from The Joker, who was reportedly seen wearing a... Nun's uniform. The death toll is at this point unknown. Please stay with us as we cover more of this developing story. . ."_

I stared incredulously at the TV screen. Not two seconds went by before the Joker came through the doorway; wearing an ash-covered nun uniform and a huge manic grin. I continued to stare at him incredulously with my mouth hanging open. A few moments went by before I could respond.

"What. The. Hell?" I sputtered.

"Uh, oc_cu-_patio_nal_ hazar_d_." He said as his grin turned sheepish.

I turned the TV off and got off the couch, "What _exactly _did blowing up the community center prove?"

"Don't ah, try to act _in_differ_ent_, _Syn_-nie," He smacked his lips and stalked closer to me, "You uh know what I've, notice_d_? You haven't once called me uh, '_crazy'_, yet. Why do you think tha_t_ is?" He was hovering over me now.

"Maybe because it'd be the _understatement_ of the _year?_" I was fuming now; he knew how to piss me off.

"Heh heh. _Or _maybe, because you're star_t_ing to uh, see things _my _way." His grin got wider and more smug.

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but was stopped by the sound of someone in the room clearing their throat. I was both surprised and confused by the sight at the doorway. A very petite girl who looked to be in her early twenties –if not late teens –was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing a huge grin. She had big blue eyes that sparkled with amusement and a pixie face perfectly framed with straight blonde short hair.

"Kris_t_i_na_." Joker simply stated. He seemed somewhat irritated.

She quickly took on a wounded look and pouted, "Now is that any way to greet your _only_ little sister?"


	11. Didn't See That Coming

_Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter –explains our new little character, Miss Kristina, a bit more. ;D Enjoy and please review. :)_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Didn't See That Coming**

"Well, I see my brother is being his usual, crazy self." Kristina stated before plopping down on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table. My mind was currently still trying to recover from the initial shock of the idea of Joker having any family… that was living.

"I'm, no_t _cra—"He began darkly, but Kristina quickly interrupted,

"Jay, really? Come on, you're dressed like Bozo the freakin' Nun." She glanced over at me, "Hiya, who are you?"

Joker was wearing a scowl on his face, he looked _extremely_ irritated. I found this very amusing. He didn't look like he'd be answering her question anytime soon, so I grinned and introduced myself.

"I'm _Gwyn_," I made sure to look pointedly at Joker, "his hostage, at the time being."

"Hah! Really? A hostage?" she hopped off the couch and bounced over to me; she then gave me a hug and kept an arm over my shoulder, "I hope he hasn't been too much of a bastard to you. You know you look pretty good so far. He hasn't done that whole, "she mimicked carving a smile on her face, "thing to you." she shuddered.

I was speechless at the moment; Joker –however –finally spoke up.

"You uh, shoul_d've_ called, Kris_t_ina. My me_n_ could've thought you were an, _in_tru_der_, and ah shot you."

Kristina rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, like they have _that_ good of an aim." She laughed and skipped over to Joker and gave him a big hug, then she pulled away she danced over to the doorway, "I'm going to go unpack," when she saw Joker twitch; she added gleefully, "This is going to be _so_ fun. We have _plenty_ of time to catch up and hang out." she grinned big and exited the room.

Joker stood there for a while, looking very perturbed. I was standing in the same spot the whole time with a huge grin spreading across my face. A few minutes went by before either of us spoke up.

"Well, I like her." I stated, feeling very giddy and smug.

Joker narrowed his eyes, "Min_d_ your uh, own busi_ness_," He smacked his lips, "or I'll ah cut some_th_ing off of you." I raised an eyebrow and he stalked out of the living room.

_Well, I certainly didn't see this one coming._

------xxxxxx------

Kristina came in and plopped down on the couch next to me; I had been sitting here for a while watching TV. She had changed from her previous outfit of jeans, white tank top and leather jacket; to a comfy pair of sweat pants and purple cami top. She was smiling from ear to ear, she looked very giddy.

"So, how long have you been in for?"

"About a week or more." I sighed.

She nodded, "So, have you tried to escape yet?" she nudged me with her elbow.

"It's crossed my mind, but no. No luck yet…"

"Well, I'm here for a while. School 'vacation', I go to a college in London. Hey, maybe I can fit you in my suitcase." She suggested jokily. I really couldn't help but smile at that, she was very likable. "I totally know how you must feel though, when my brother first brought me here I was pretty much a prisoner too. It took _forever _to convince him to let me go off to college. Not a real easy thing, having Jay as a guardian."

I raised my eyebrow, "Guardian?"

"Yeah," She sighed, "After our Mom died, he took me in. I would've gone to foster care. But once Jay found me I didn't really have any other choice, neither did social services, really." She noticed the look of confusion on my face and decided to explain further, "You see, um… once his dad… died, he ran away. Mom didn't hear or see from him again. A year or so later she had me. I never knew my father though, he was never around. My Mom said he wasn't into the whole commitment thing – anyway, when I was about fifteen she was diagnosed with cancer… she passed away that same year." She looked down and fiddled with the hem of her top, "So, anyway… word got back to Jay about Mom, and he found out about me… so… after the funeral, he came and got me before I could be forced into any foster homes."

I shook my head, trying to absorb all this. "I don't understand… he seems so… I mean, I have a hard time imagining him… caring for someone."

She nodded, "Yeah, he does too…" She leaned her head against the back of the sofa and looked at me, hesitating a bit before speaking again. "Gwyn, he had a really hard childhood. His Dad was just…" She trailed off and shuddered, "I know he has done some very bad things… and it really doesn't excuse any of it. But… I know there's another side to him. I've seen it. He cared about our Mom, and he cares about me… "

I started to open my mouth to protest, but she soon stopped me.

"I know it's a lot to absorb, Gwyn, but I know my brother is somewhere in there, behind the makeup. And I've been trying to save him." Her voice broke at that last part. I contemplated this while she took time to compose herself.

Could it really be true? Was there really more behind the Clown Prince of Chaos and Crime? Or was he too far gone now to ever be saved?


	12. Wild Card

_Here's another chapter! Sorry for the delay in update –busy week. Hope everyone enjoys this one. :) Please be sure to review!_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman_

**Wild Card**

The following day was surprisingly pleasant. I spent most the morning and afternoon with Kristina. We learned more about each other; Kristina was a student at a college in London, studying to be a cosmetologist. She usually visited Joker twice a year. She was unaware of his recent stay at Arkham Asylum; I became aware of this fact after Joker oh-so-gracefully stomped on my foot when I nearly brought up Arkham in a conversation I was having with Kristina. He then followed up with a threat involving his blade, my face and insufferable pain. Joker –surprisingly –lightened his terrorism on Gotham City for his sister's stay; this was decided after Kristina stated she couldn't enjoy the mall if he went around bombing it and surrounding buildings. Joker was clearly annoyed and I noticed his supply of henchmen dwindling down, when asked about it; he would reply by simply giggling and mumbling something about occupational hazards.

I thought a lot about what Kristina had said about her brother. I couldn't help but hope for it to be true; I had to admit that on some weird level, I actually did get along with Joker sometimes. Maybe if not for the whole hostage thing, or for his whole sadistic-homicidal side –Maybe we could've been friends in some alternate universe.

What if there was a whole other side to him? It'd only make sense; if he were as completely sadistic and psychotic as he let off, would he have really taken in his little sister? Kristina had told me her first few years living here were spent in isolation; that Joker showed concern about her entering the cruel world of Gotham City and wouldn't let her outside the mansion. It had taken her years to convince him to let her go to London to attend school, after much pressure and annoyance; he'd finally given in.

It was really hard to grasp onto, but at some level… It would seem Joker had a nurturing side. I myself had witnessed it just briefly when he and Kristina weren't bickering; when he made her pancakes this morning. And the fact that he let her smart off to him often without any verbal or physical punishment. If not for his signature craved-in smile, clown makeup and purple attire; these two would've looked like any normal pair of siblings.

So what was it that kept the real man behind the makeup from resurfacing permanently? There had to be more than the simple sadism of watching everything crumble and burn, or the obvious pure hatred he had for the City of Gotham. What if there were deeper set issues? What if there was a whole other reasoning behind his terrorism that no one could ever possibly imagine?

I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he would be if he were to be cured of his madness. Could it even really be called madness?

------xxxxxx------

I was on the bed and reading when Joker came through the door shuffling a deck of cards. I looked up from the book when he cleared his throat. He was wearing his usual signature grin.

"You look uh, _com_fortab_le_." He noted my current position on the bed; laying on my stomach, propped by my elbows with a book under my nose.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Actually, ye_s_…" he came over to sit on the edge of the bed, "Yes, you ah… _do_." He looked like he was deep in thought, I raised an eyebrow. "You coul_d_ be, _un_comfortab_le_… "He acted like there was more he wanted to say. I hesitated before speaking up.

"Why stress myself out?" I shrugged lightly.

"Ah, mos_t_ 'hostages', would'_ve_ use_d_ Kris_t_ina against me by now to uh, _es_ca**p**e." He looked at me with a mixture of suspicion and puzzlement.

"So, I'm a disappointment as a hostage?"

"No, ah… you're just _ut_ter_ly_…"he smacked his lips, "_un_pre-dic_t_a_ble_."

Hmm, so I was unpredictable to the imperishable criminal mind of the Joker? Interesting. I pondered this for a few moments until Joker cleared his throat. He was still sitting at the end of the bed shuffling a deck of cards.

"Are those your business cards, or do you know how to play?" I gestured toward the cards in his hand. He held up the famous Joker card and grinned wide.

"Oh, I ah know how _t_o, _play_." He giggled.

------xxxxxx------

A couple hours later, Kristina had found Joker and me playing cards. Afterward, she'd insisted on turning it into an event; we moved from the bedroom to the living room, where she had set up a table, chairs and snacks. We used candy instead of poker chips as wagers, I was actually having a good time. And even more surprising; so was Joker.

"I see your pixie stick, and I raise you a tootsie roll." Kristina proclaimed. She was clearly having the most fun.

I was trying very hard not to laugh. This hand was between Kristina and Joker; they looked so serious, betting with candy. The look on Joker's face was priceless. It was times like this they looked like your everyday siblings; joking around, poking fun at each other, laughing and playing. It was easy to forget the situation I was currently in, I didn't feel like a hostage when I hung around Kristina or when Joker was acting somewhat human. I wondered how things would be once Kristina left to go back to college; would Joker go back to his usual psychotic self? What would he do with me? He couldn't keep me here forever, I wouldn't allow it. I had a life to get back to –that I wanted to get back to. I frowned a bit; my good mood was fading away and being replaced with thoughts of reality. Whilst I was deep in thought; one of Joker's men –whom I learned earlier was named Malachai— came in to summon Joker for an undisclosed 'business' matter. Joker excused himself and skipped out of the room. Malachai glanced from Kristina to me then stalked out, following Joker. I suppressed a shudder; something about the red-headed henchman gave me the creeps. _Well, he does work for _The _Joker, I suppose anyone who would _is_ a creep._

I sighed, my thoughts returning to my previous concern; what would happen when Kristina wasn't here to lighten Joker up?


	13. Burning, Burning, Burnt

_Another update, enjoy! Please be sure to review. :)_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Burning, Burning… Burnt.**

_I was running –this time something was different,_

_I wasn't alone._

_Someone was holding my hand; pulling me through the relentless maze. Each corner I turned revealed yet another. The cold stone path was endless and ruthless. The white Victorian gown was flowing around my feet as I ran, threatening to trip me. I could hear the vicious ticking of a clock getting louder, and louder. My vision was blurring –everything was becoming hazy. Who was with me? I tried to make sense of the blurred dark figure ahead of me, pulling me through the fading dark hallways…_

_Everything suddenly turned black –my skin was on fire. I was burning. I tried to scream; no sound could escape my lungs. All I could see was pure blackness, all I could feel was fire._

I jolted awake; stifling a scream that was trying to escape. I tried to calm my rapid breathing and glanced at the clock by the bedside; it was 9:00am. I sighed and pulled the covers off me, I was drenched from cold sweats. I crawled out of bed and made my way over to the dresser; pulling out a simple tee shirt and pair of jeans. Making a beeline to the shower –I made sure to lock the bathroom door, and turned the hot water on full blast. I stripped down and pranced into the glorious spacious shower, letting the steamy hot water wash over me.

It had been a week since Kristina's arrival. It had been eventful; Kristina eventually found out about the whole Arkham Asylum thing… I might've_ accidently_ let it slip. But I think Joker temporarily forgot his pending threat against me –since he was busy avoiding Kristina. She tended to hold things over his head, I suppose. So I had spent most the week with Kristina, mostly because I enjoyed her company... and also because she usually ensured protection from Joker.

After washing and shampooing; I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself, I leaned over the bathroom counter to detangle my hair. I left the bathroom after throwing on my jeans and tee; feeling clean and refreshed. As if on cue; my stomach grumbled, declaring its hunger. _Time for breakfast… I wonder if Joker is around to make some pancakes. . . _

I tip-toed down the hallway, on my way to the kitchen I peeked my head into the living room; one of Joker's men was sitting on the couch, flipping through TV channels. No one else was in sight. I continued toward the kitchen –no one was in there either. I was about to search further when I spotted a note on the refrigerator.

_Out shopping. We're totally out of food –good luck with breakfast!_

_-Kristie_

"Great…" I sighed. I searched the cabinets and had some luck; I found a granola bar. Deciding I wasn't in the mood to hang around henchmen today, I headed back for the bedroom with the sacred granola bar –yes, sacred. It was my only breakfast; this was a serious matter— I shut the door soundlessly behind me and went to lounge on the bed.

I froze halfway through the granola bar as a distinct sound met my ears. Either I was finally losing my sanity, or I heard a phone ringing…

I searched and finally found the source of the noise in the nightstand drawer; it was indeed a cell phone. Heavy confusion set in. After recognizing the name flashing on the screen, I answered.

"_Do you like blueberries?_" came Kristina's voice from the other end.

"Kristina? What the hell?" I stammered,

"_What? I'm being considerate! I was just getting some groceries and—"_

"Isn't your brother going to be a little pissed you left a cell phone with his hostage?"

"_Duh. That's why he doesn't _know._ As if I was going to leave you with those creepy goons without a way to contact me. Seriously, Gwyn, you think I'm that careless? I mean I know I'm related to the _Joker _and all, but come on, really –Gwynie. Anyway, strawberries or blueberries?" _

"Um… strawberries." At this point –I was debating which of the two siblings were most insane.

"_Are you sure? I kind of prefer blueberries… oh well, I'll get both. Anyway! See you later, ciao._"

I set the phone on the nightstand and stared at it for a few moments. As far as I knew, only one or two of Joker's men were here… and now I had a phone. This was the grand moment; the perfect escape. I bit my lip and reached for the phone –I stopped when a sudden thought occurred to me. Kristina trusted me. She didn't have to leave me this cell, but she did. And she did it solely for my security. She risked everything she had with her brother for my comfort and wellbeing. I could easily get out now, I could call for help and put Joker behind bars and get on with my life. But I would be betraying Kristina. I couldn't even bring myself to imagine the outcome; how it would affect Kristina if I used her small token of concern toward my own freedom. No. I would have to escape another way, another time.

With my mind made up; I put the cell phone back into the drawer and laid down.

_Me and my conscience…_

------xxxxxx------

It was afternoon now, still no sign of Kristina or Joker. I was bored.

I sighed and stretched. After deciding to go venture and find another book; I hopped out of bed and made a beeline for the door.

I didn't get very far before a lone dark-haired henchman blocked my path. I was about to say something –but then I noticed the henchman's dark expression, he was slightly twitching. His murderous expression wasn't the only thing I noticed; he was also holding a rusty old knife. Instinct took over as I quickly pushed him, causing him to lose balance; I took the distraction to make a run for it back to the bedroom. I had nearly made it to the door when something hard and heavy hit my back; causing me to fall face-first onto the floor. Before I knew it he was on top of me, holding the knife to my throat. I kneed him in the groin; he groaned and recoiled in pain. I quickly pushed him off of me and struggled to get up.

I let out a shriek when I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head; he was pulling me back down by my hair. I fell back and my head crashed into the hard floor, my vision was beginning to blur as he pulled himself back up; letting out a string of profanities. Without a pause he began to deliver swift, hard kicks to my abdomen. I was beginning to lose conscious when I felt the worse pain I'd ever felt in my life; I let out a piercing scream as I felt one of my ribs crack. Consumed by immense pain; I lost all sense of anything else.

All I could see or feel was pure darkness; as the world went black around me.


	14. Complexity

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Complexity**

_Third Person_

* * *

"_Look. At. __**Me**_." Joker demanded, holding onto the collar of one of his henchmen. He was holding the bleach blonde-haired and blood-battered goon dangerously close to the edge of one of Gotham's' many towering buildings. The man looked fearfully into Joker's dark cold eyes. "_I, _dis-stinct-_ly _recall assigning, _you_, to watch the gi_rl_. Now," he smacked his lips menacingly and leaned in closer, putting the frightened goon even closer to the small edge. "Wh_ere, _were you? _Hmm? _Were you _ah_, slacking off, on the jo_b_?"

"C'mon man," he stammered, "It won't happen again –just let me go."

Joker grinned darkly, "Wron_g_ uh, choice of wor_ds_." With that said; Joker let out a string of maniacal cackles and pushed the screaming henchman over the edge, watching as he plummeted to his death.

Various screams from the city below could be heard once the goon's body connected with the pavement. The Joker's laughter died down as he turned on his heel and stalked past Malachai. "Can't trus_t_ ah, anyo_ne_ these da_ys_." Joker stated over his shoulder, exiting the roof.

Malachai's upper lip twitched, forming a cruel grimaced-smile, "No," he whispered; narrowing his eyes at Joker's retreating back, "You sure can't…"

------xxxxxx------

Joker entered his living room, seeing his sister sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands; he cleared his throat. She looked up at her brother, he could easily tell she had been crying.

"She still hasn't woken up. Jay," her voice was full of compassion and concern, "I think we should take her to the hospital."

The Joker only shook his head and turned on his heels; heading toward the bedroom in long full strides. He swung the door open and glared at the battered and bruised Gwyn lying in the bed, still unconscious. It had been over twenty-four hours since Joker had found her; being beaten by one of his lone goons. He had immediately taken action; grabbing the goon without a moment's hesitation and slashing him from ear to ear with his sharpened blade. Kristina returned home not long after that and was in hysterics over the sight she saw; blood everywhere, the henchman's bloodied lifeless body lying across the hall and Joker kneeling over a beaten unconscious Gwyn. They had both worked frantically over cleaning and patching Gwyn up. Luckily, Joker practically had an entire pharmacy located in a stock closet in the mansion. She definitely had a broken rib. Along with cuts and bruises, and a head injury.

Gwyn was already healing; he could tell by the way her bruises were coloring that she was healing at a decent rate. But –she was still unconscious, and Joker was quickly losing his patience. He walked over to the bed; staring down at her for another moment or two, before tapping her harshly on the shoulder. "Uh, wake u_p_."

She didn't respond; Joker scowled, exasperated. He leaned over her, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her firmly, "I sai_d_, wake u_p._"

Still no response,

"_**Addisyn**_." He half demanded, half pleaded.

"Don't… call. Me. _That._" Gwyn groaned, stirring slightly.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Joker grinned; he was pleased to finally see her green eyes again. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she looked up at Joker, a little dazed. "Either… I'm in Hell, or you're the most… screwed up Angel, I've ever seen…" she said weakly, Joker chuckled.

"Ah. No, swee_ts_. You aren'_t_ uh, dea_d_." He giggled, "You can ah, than_k_ me lat_er_."

He was brushing her hair back away from her face, she looked confused. She was about to ask, when Kristina entered the room. She looked annoyed, then her eyes landed on Gwyn; seeing that she was awake –she ran over to the bed, swiftly nudging Joker out of the way and kneeling by Gwyn's bedside.

"Gwyn! You're awake!" she beamed, "Oh, my God –Gwynie. I thought you were dead! Don't ever scare me like that again. Jay, get her some water." When Joker opened his mouth to protest; Kristina threw a stern look his way. He scowled and stalked out of the room, mumbling under his breath. "Oh, Gwyn… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone. And I forgot the strawberries –I'm sorry." Kristina looked like she hadn't had much sleep, as Gwyn was becoming more alert; she was beginning to feel bad for worrying Kristina.

"No –Kristina. I'm fine," she tried to straighten up but gasped when she moved wrong; her rib throbbed painfully in protest. "it's not your fault." She grimaced.

"I'm just glad you're finally awake…" She sounded relieved, but Gwyn looked confused again.

"Finally?"

Kristina nodded, "You've been out since yesterday…"

Joker came back into the room, carrying a glass of water. Gwyn wasn't ready to attempt movement again just yet; so she gestured for Joker to set the glass on the bedside table. Kristina yawned, she had dark circles under her eyes; she looked exhausted. Gwyn grimaced and patted Kristina's hand.

"Kristina, you should go get some rest," Kristina started to protest –Gwyn quickly tried to reassure her with a small smile, "Really, I'll be fine. I'll stay right here." Gwyn knew she didn't have a choice on that last bit; there was no way she would be moving anytime soon with the way her rib felt right now.

"I'm fine, Gwynie."

"Lack of sleep can cause premature wrinkles, you know." Gwyn added.

"On second thought, a couple hours wouldn't hurt." Kristina got back up and headed for the door; hesitating before exiting. Gwyn offered her a reassuring smile; Kristina returned the smile and left the room.

A few moments went by with Joker standing in awkward silence. Gwyn was feeling slightly uncomfortable –not necessarily due to the Joker's presence this time, but because she was becoming unbearably thirsty and had some discomfort at the current position she held in the bed. Joker started to head towards the door when Gwyn finally spoke up.

"Erm… Jay?" she asked softly. Joker turned back around; she'd never called him that before, it caught him off guard momentarily. He quickly composed himself. Gwyn chewed on her bottom lip, hesitating before continuing, "Could you, um… help me adjust a bit?"

Joker debated over this; he could help her, or, he could be a bastard about it –but, something about the look on her face made it difficult for him to follow the latter. She looked helpless, vulnerable. Joker found himself feeling torn about this; while he definitely enjoyed others' misery, he didn't fully enjoy seeing Gwyn in this state. He much better enjoyed seeing her fiery, unbreakable side. He strode over to the bed and leaned over Gwyn; carefully swooping her up in his arms, and pulled her up slightly. She grimaced at the small movement, but finally seemed to relax a bit. Joker straightened up her pillows for good measure, then sat down at the edge of the bed beside her.

Gwyn appeared to be blushing; she reached for the glass of water and took a long sip, hiding her face in the glass. Joker grinned despite himself, he was having very mixed feelings –this realization both confused and annoyed him. While his full intention was to bring pure misery into every aspect of this woman's life; he couldn't deny that part of him also wanted to bring her some kind of _happiness. _He grimaced to himself, he didn't understand the feelings he'd been having since Gwyn's arrival –nor did he want to. While he spent his days terrorizing Gotham City, he had also spent them plotting the demise of her mortality and freewill. But then, when he would return to the mansion and see her smiling and laughing with Kristina, all schemes went aside. He found himself focusing more on her eyes, facial expressions and habits rather than her weaknesses and what he could use to bring her down. No one had ever made Joker feel this way before –he both loved and hated it.

Gwyn set the glass back aside and relaxed into the pillows. She noticed Joker appeared to be deep in thought, his expression held a strange mixture of giddiness and resentment. It was strangely amusing and terrifying at the same time. The silence between them was becoming awkward; Gwyn decided to make an attempt at conversation, she cleared her throat and asked the first question that popped into her head.

"What's your natural hair color?" she requested curiously.

Joker looked slightly taken aback, "Uh, blo_nde_."

"So, you aren't fond of dumb blonde jokes then?" Gwyn asked in a teasing tone, Joker simply scoffed. "How about dumb 'bat' jokes?" she grinned,

Joker snickered, "_Hu_mor me."

"What do you call a batman with half a brain?"

"_Hmm_?"

"Gifted."

Joker burst into laughter. Gwyn chuckled a bit but grimaced; making note not to joke around or attempt laughing while having rib injuries.

"And I thought _my _jokes were ba_d._" Joker said between giggles. Gwyn simply grinned; enjoying Joker's peaceful side.

------xxxxxx------

He watched quietly from the doorway, the display before him; Joker and Gwyn talking, and _joking _together. He half smiled, half sneered. He wasn't blind –he could see Joker's rare subtle display of affection, helping the _poor_ little injured princess. Malachai narrowed his eyes and turned on his heels, descending down the hallway soundlessly, shoulders squared and posture straight. He carried himself with his head held high.

He had been waiting for this –to discover a weakness in The Joker.

His plan had worked out beautifully; his manipulation over the goons had benefited him well. His first intentioned was to strike Joker by using his sister, Kristina, his only living relative. _However_, Joker decided to 'kidnap' little _miss _princess. Malachai had waited for Joker to finish her off; torture her and strap her to a bomb or something. But once he witnessed Joker's reluctance of the mere subject, he decided to test his theory; convincing one henchman to attack, the other to stand-by. The results were _outstanding._

He had grown tired of being the _'goon'_, the right-hand man, the _good_ little mercenary; obeying his _boss's_ every command. He had more _potential _than that. _He _was the better-class criminal this city needed, and they would have him. The Joker would seem like a children's birthday party clown to Gotham's citizens compared to Malachai, he would show this city fear. _Real _fear. The city wouldn't just burn –it would smolder, and _suffer_ first. He would break this city's foundation, rip off the legs of society, and hold them all under a magnifying glass.

Malachai smiled cruelly to himself. _Bomb a library or two, a few important businesses; burn down some schools, daycares, nursing homes… _

He chuckled darkly at all the possibilities. Yes –he would do it all soon enough. First –however—he must _eliminate _the… competition.

He pulled a lone Joker card from his pocket, dazed and lost in devious thought. Closing it in his fist tightly, crumbling up the card as his twisted and cruel mind drifted, reveling in his new future plans.

* * *

_And there's chapter fourteen! See, our beloved Gwyn is okay –for now. (Cue dramatic-suspenseful music)_

_Hope everyone enjoyed, please be sure to review. ;)_

_~ Peace of Heart_


	15. Make A Wish

_Here's chapter fifteen! Sorry for the delay –no worries though; updates will be picking back up. _

_Enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: DC comics own Batman._

**Make A Wish**

_Gwyn's POV_

* * *

Things were changing.

It had been three and a half weeks since the attack. I had thankfully learned that my rib was only cracked, not broken. While my rib was taking more time to heal, my other injuries healed as time progressed. I spent the first two and half weeks in full bed rest, thankful for Kristie's presence; there was nothing more comforting than having a _female _around to help you change and bath, rather than semi-psychotic men in clown masks… or a _certain _green-haired clown of mayhem.

Things were definitely different. Joker –for example— was spending much more time at the mansion. His goons were nearly nonexistent; only showing presence before and after Joker would run his 'errands'. As for his 'errands', they were happening less as well. Kristina was spending as much time as she could with her brother before returning to London next week. I really couldn't deny it, I was going to miss her. We had grown close over the time of her stay. I never had the experience of having a sibling, though I had always wished for a little sister –or even a big brother; it was never in my parents' plans. It didn't take long to feel the sisterly bond between Kristina and me, though it was difficult –her brother was the Joker, and he was my capturer.

This thought brought an overwhelming wave of anxiety; what would happen in Kristina's absence? Would he finish what his henchman started, and strap me to the nearest explosive device? Was Kristina's obvious adoration toward me the only thing that had kept me alive all this time? His only little sister was the obvious cause to his somewhat subtle-sane state lately.

And then, there was also the fact that I would soon be needing to make an escape either way.

No matter what his intentions were to imprisoning me; I couldn't stay like this, I couldn't stay locked in this mansion forever, awaiting my fate; whether it be death at the hands of Joker or one of his goons. I had worked incredibly hard to gain my independence after I was disowned by my family. I had started from absolutely nothing and built my own foundation to a somewhat stable lifestyle. I didn't depend on anyone but myself, and I liked it that way. I _needed _it that way.

So while one side of my mind plotted escape, the other rebelled. I'm not sure why I was even thinking twice about escaping, it was only natural for a hostage to try so. But something inside me was protesting, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I could blame it on insanity, or I could blame it on Kristina's beliefs on the possibility of her brother being humane, and witnessing it myself.

Joker had shown a softer side over the past few weeks; whenever I needed a strong pair of arms to help me adjust or move, he was there. Whenever I was hungry, he made pancakes –unfortunately, I'd become very fond of his pancakes –and when bed rest became a burden of monotony, he did what he could to bring me entrainment; whether it be a game of cards, a movie –watching Hannibal with Joker, truly priceless –or _attempting_ to perform magic tricks.

I admit this begrudgingly –extremely begrudgingly –but I couldn't deny it; I had grown somewhat close to Joker, too.

------xxxxxx------

"Are you serious?" I sputtered,

"As serious as a heart attack." Kristina stated, mimicking scout's honor. When Joker giggled at the last part, she shot him an exasperated look, "Attractive. Anyway, Gwyn –come on! It'll be fun."

"I don't see how me being your guinea pig will be fun." I crossed my arms with my mind sternly set. No way was I going to budge. I knew I was in trouble when she skipped merrily into the living room, beaming and acting as if she were about to explode with excitement. She wanted to give me a 'makeover'. "Find someone else to put makeup on." I suggested, rather grumpily.

"There's no one else here to put makeup on," she paused and glanced at Joker's clown-painted face, "That's a _girl._ Come on, I have to leave in a few days… just let me have some fun. You won't be disappointed –I promise." She gave a pleading look, "Please?"

I groaned. I hated it when she gave me _that_ look, it was so pitiful. Joker was grinning ear to ear; I could tell he was fully enjoying this. _Bastard._ I narrowed my eyes, _so this was how he was going to torture me..._

"Fine. But I swear if you use _liquid _eyeliner…" I tried to sound threatening, but she only giggled. She bounced toward the couch and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up. I was thankful to be healed enough not to feel any pain from it.

"Great!" she danced toward the doorway, dragging me along.

"Re_me_mber, ah, _less _is _more,_ gi_rls_." Joker snickered as she left the room, dragging me behind her and nearly making me slam into the doorframe. I made sure to glare fully at Joker before completely being pulled out of the room.

------. . ._A few hours later. . .------_

"Remember when I said not to over-do it, Kristina? You over did it." I stated as I looked in the mirror, I didn't fully recognize myself. My green eyes were highlighted with smoky shades of eye shadow; accompanied by eyeliner, and mascara; fanning out my eyelashes perfectly. My cheeks were rosy, and my lips were an appropriate shade of pink. My hair was smoothed out in gentle long ringlets that fell around my shoulders and down my back. The reflection in the mirror was non-recognizable, and _attractive._ I reached my hand up to touch my cheek, as if making sure the reflection in the mirror was really me and not a decoy.

"No, no," Kristina quickly stopped my hand before it reached my face, "don't you _dare _smudge the eye work. I've been waiting since I got here to enhance those eyes, Gwyn. They're your _best _feature." Before I could muster up a smartass comeback, she was speaking again. "Really –Gwyn, you look amazing. I mean you were pretty before. But, _wow. _You could pass for a model. I'm so good." She grinned smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you're only going to the best school in London. Of course you're good, Kristina. They wouldn't accept just anyone, you know." I glanced at the reflection in the mirror again, "I barely recognize myself."

"Well, duh. That's because you're wearing more than chapstick for once. Really, you should enhance your beauty more often. You're really a knock out –naturally. _Probably_ why my brother kidnapped you." She teased, nudging me.

"Ha ha. Can I go now?" I looked hopeful, but I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't done with me yet. She shook her head and skipped over to her closet, returning a few seconds later with an article of clothing draped gently over her arm. She held the hanger up, smoothing out a few wrinkles. It was a black cocktail-style halter dress. I raised my eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look.

"Come on, go put it on." She grinned, holding the dress out for me to take. Knowing I didn't have much of a choice, I slowly retrieved the dress from her hold.

"Is there a special occasion or something that I'm not aware of?"

"Well… don't worry about that right now. Just go put the dress on. It's the last thing, please?" she gave that pitiful pleading look again. I sighed and stomp –very _maturely_ –to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

_I guess insanity _is_ genetic._

I quickly changed into the dress, glancing in the mirror. It was form-fitting, and very flattering; the reflection in the mirror was even more unrecognizable. I grimaced and exited the bathroom. Kristina had somehow already changed into an elegant silk baby blue dress and was sitting at her vanity applying light lip gloss. She looked up and gasped,

"Oh, my God. Gwyn –that looks _so _fantastic. You look amazing!" she squealed and hopped over, fixing a few loose ringlets and double-checking her work. She sighed happily, seeming very content.

After adding black stiletto strappy heels –that were a death trap, I might add. –she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We made our way down the hallways and stairway with Kristina leading me the whole way, only stopping when my heels would threaten to trip me. We finally made it to the doorway of the living room; Kristina paused before entering and instructed me to stay put. She went over to a nearby hallway closet, retrieving two bags and some other objects. Before I could identify what she was carrying, I was pushed into the brightly lit living room. I cursed under my breath and nearly fell over, Kristina caught my arm. My eyes fell on Joker, who was lounging on the couch, looking our way. His attention was obviously caught by the not-so-graceful entrance.

It was then everything registered. Kristina held in one hand; two brightly colored gift bags filled to the top with tissues, attached to the handles were strings –leading to half a dozen various colored balloons. In her other hand; she was holding gently onto my arm. She was beaming.

"Happy Birthday, Bro."

* * *

_Just a quick note;_

_As I said at the beginning of this chapter; sorry for the delay. This has been a very sad week. As some of you might've heard on the news, there was a missing child case recently here in Florida, very close to where I live. Unfortunately, the 7-year-old girl, Miss Somer Thompson, was not found in time. _

_I would like to take this moment to express my deepest sympathy, and my deepest concern for other missing children. Please, make it a habit to frequently check listings of local missing children –they could be anywhere, with anyone, in any state. _

_I apologize for ending this chapter in a sad note –but I feel this is a very important issue, and as it's been on my mind; I needed to express it. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please remember to review. As I also said earlier, updates will be picking back up! I've planned for 8 to 10 more chapters. And there will be some big announcements coming up in the future. Stay tuned! _


	16. Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**10/31/2009**

Dear Readers:

Big, huge apologies. I'm very sad to announce that there will be a hold on upcoming chapters for Love is Patient. My laptop has broke , I've lost all the chapters I was working on --including chapter sixteen that I was about to post last night :(

I'm so very sorry for this delay, I know it can be frustrating waiting and anticipating updates; which is why I worked extra to keep updates rolling.

Hopefully this will be resolved soon, I am currently working on recovering whatever I can from the hard drive. I'm hoping to have this story back up and running by Monday. So stay tuned, we'll get back to Joker, Gwyn and Kristina ASAP!

In the meantime, have a Happy Halloween!

~ Peace of Heart

(P.S; Yes, I am going (more) INSANE without my laptop. RIP lapie top... sniffle.)


	17. Author's Note: Update

Dear Readers,

I'm baaaaack!

I sincerely apologize for the delay in finishing this story. My laptop broke and I lost all of my files- including all the chapters of Love is Patient. Fortunately, I now have a new laptop- thanks, Dad.- and I was able to recover some chapters!

So the story will continue! I want to thank everyone who has supported and enjoyed this story. Thank you reviewers- I saw your reviews via email, it really encouraged me to continue this story even after losing most of my notes and chapters. And thank you readers, people who added my story to your favorites or update list- that encouraged me as well. I love you all!

Stay tuned for a new chapter!

~ PoH


End file.
